Things I'll Never Say part 2
by slythrnslut98
Summary: NEW AND IMPROVED FROM BEFORE! Ron notices Hermione's changes, but can he do something about it?


Ron and Harry stepped into the barrier and walked onto platform nine-and-three-quarters. Ron half-heartedly scanned the crowd, straightening his old muggle clothes and running a hand through his hair. He was looking for a particular brown-haired, buck-toothed know-it-all. The last time he has seen Hermione was when she emergency flooed to the Burrow after spending the first few weeks of the hols at Viktor's mansion in Bulgaria. Ron was too busy looking over everyone else's heads to notice the girl hugging Harry next to him. "Harry!" Hermione squealed, envoloping Harry in a big bear hug. When they broke away, Hermione extended her arms like she was going to do the same to Ron but he was too busy staring at his feet and turning a darker scarlet than the Hogwart's Express next to him to notice.  
  
I'm tugging at my hair  
  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
  
I know it shows  
  
I'm staring at my feet  
  
My cheeks are turning red  
  
I'm searching for the words  
  
Inside my head  
  
"Ron?" she asked him quizically. He looked up at her (well actually down) and managed a weak smile spying the prefect's badge on her chest. 'Chest? Since when has she had a chest?' he thought to himself. Hermione wasn't the short, bushy-haired and buck-toothed girl he was used to anymore. She had long, sleek hair almost down to her waist with reddish highlights and white, straight, even teeth. She was about five foot five inches tall now; almost taller than Harry and, as Ron had so convieniently noticed, had managed to fill out in the right places.  
  
'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
  
Trying to be so perfect  
  
'Cause I know you're woth it  
  
Worth it, yeah  
  
"Hey 'Mioine." he managed, his voice cracking. He gave her a hug which seemed to last forever until Harry cleared his throat and they broke away. Ron glared at the way Harry was grinning wickedly and mouthed the words "You'll pay Potter" at him over Hermione's head. It was obvious to Harry that Hermione and Ron cared for each other, even if it was oblivious to them. Lucky for Ron, she hadn't seen the "exchange" between himself and Harry. The treio walked towards the train ready for another adventerous (and most likely dangerous, with Volemort on the rise) school year. More than once Ton had to grit his teeth and clench his fists to contain himself from the whistles and catcalls from other guys directed towards Hermione. It didn't help that she was smiling, enjoying all of the attention. Finally, they found an empty compartment. Hermione was just about to close the door when a familiar voice drawled from behind here "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Ron looked up and when he saw who had spoken to her, he just couldn't hold it in any longer. "Bugger off Malfoy! No one wants your junior death eater face in here!" "Now, now Weasley. Watch your longuage in front of our new...er...friend. But, I suppose, with the likes of your family you don't know what proper manners are," he replied, smirking at the way Harry had to hold Ron back from attacking him. But the smirk was wiped right off of his face, to Ron's delight, when Hermione slapped him across the face for the second time since their first year at Hogwarts. "Honestly, Malfoy!" she said in an agitated voice. "Go back to where you came from! But then again, if I were you I wouldn't want to go back to that woman you call your mother either." and with that she slammed the compartment door in his face. Ron and Harry doubled over in laughter at the expression on his face. They were astonished, too, at the comeback Hermione had come up with. "Would-wouldn't w-w-want to be the one ar-around when he-he comes to his sen-senses!" Harry sputtered, red-faced. "And just what is *that* supposed to mean?" she demaned, her hands on her hips in a very Professor-McGonagall-like way. This made the two boys just laugh harder, but Ron spoke up when Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed very deeply. "Firstly Hermione, you're probably the *last* person that he would want to hit on, and secondly, you've changed so much! Just look at yourself Hermione! It's no wonder he didn't recognize you!" that triggered the famous *Weasley blush* when he realized what he'd just said. "Ron, just because I *look* different doesn't mean I have a different personality!" she huffed. And as if to prove her point, she plopped down onto the compartment seat and barried her nose once again in "Hogwarts, a History." Fon saw where this was going and tried to resolve it with a whiney "Hermiiiioneeee! That's not what I meant--" but was cut off by one of Hermione's "death glares" and just sat down and pouted.  
  
If I could say what I wanna say  
  
I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
  
If I could say what I wanna say  
  
I'd say I wanna see you go down...on one knee  
  
Marry me today  
  
Guess I'm wishing my life away...  
  
After a few minutes of forced conversation, Harry gave up. Ron was glad when the witch with the trolley stopped by. They all thankfully purchased some sweets. Ron was glad that he had his chocolate frogs to focus on, instead of Hermione. He had been staring at her and every once-in-awhile she would look up and shoot a frusterated "What?!" at him and he would just blush a shade darker than before and mumble "Nothing." and go back to staring out the window.  
  
..With these things I'll never say  
  
When the train started to slow down, Hermione rose without a word and left the compartment to change into her school uniform. After the train stopped at the Hogsmeade station, they loaded the carriges and rode up to the castle in silence until Harry cleared his throat and mouthed the words "Tell her!" at Ron. Hermione was so engrossed in her book that she didnt hear Harry's whisper or Ron's replying sigh. When they made it up to the great hall, Hermione sat at the head of the table with the other prefects while Harry and Ron sat on either side of her. Ron opened his mouth to talk but all that he got out was "Hermione I---" before she hushed him with "Shh, the sorting's starting!" Harry's attempt to surpress his laughter was in vain and Ron kicked him under the table for it.  
  
It don't do me any good  
  
It's just a waste of time  
  
What use is it to you  
  
what's on my mind?  
  
If it ain't coming out  
  
We're not going anywhere  
  
So why can't I just tell you  
  
that I care?  
  
After the sorting, Hermione turned to Ron and asked "What was it you wanted to tell me?" In a voice too stern for his liking. "Nevermind, why do you care?" he snapped back. Harry saw where this was going and decided to change the subject before the bickering could turn into a full-fledged row.  
  
Cause I'm feelin nervous  
  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
  
Cause I know your worth it  
  
Worth it, yeah  
  
After dinner, Hermione led the new Gryffindors to their common room and dormatories and explained the rules. Then she joined Harry and Ron in the common room. The boys were playing wizard's chess and everyonce in awhile Harry would nudge Ron under the table. Ron would just shake his head stubbornly and not look up from the game. Once again Hermione was burried in "Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5", so she was oblivious to the silent argument between Harry and Ron.  
  
If I could say what I wanna say  
  
I'd say I wanna blow you...  
  
away  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Amd I squeezing you too tight?  
  
If I could say what I wanna see  
  
I'd say I wanna see you go down  
  
on one knee  
  
Marry me today  
  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
  
After Ron checkmated Harry for the 3rd time that night, Harry stood up and put on a big show of yawning and said goodnight to everyone in the common room. With a wink at Ron and a nod at Hermione, he headed up to the boys' dormatories.  
  
With these thing's I'll never say  
  
Ron tried to take the opportunity to talk to Hermione, but everytime he opened his mouth, he would forget what he had just planned to say and close it again.  
  
What's wrong with my tounge?  
  
These words keep slipping away  
  
I stutter  
  
I stumble  
  
Like I've got nothing to say  
  
Cause I'm feeling nervous  
  
trying to be so perfect  
  
Cause I know you're worth it  
  
You're worth this, yeeeeeeeaaaaaaaah!  
  
Finally, Hermione heaved an exasperated sigh and slooked up at Ron. He saw the anger and confusion in her chocolatey brown eyes, which caused hurt in his. She must have seen it because in a very quiet, tired-like tone she asked, "Ron, what's wrong? You've been staring at me like I've grown another head since we got on the train. Is my new look really that bad?" "No, no Hermione! You look...well..."  
  
If I could say what I wanna say  
  
I'd say I wanna blow you...  
  
away  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
  
If I could say what I wanna see  
  
I wanna see you go down  
  
On one knee  
  
Marry me today  
  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
  
"Yes, Ron?" she asked, her voice almost a whisper. Ron opened his mouth to reply, but suddenly felt stupid at what he was about to say. 'How could Hermione, this years best-looking witch, every like *me*?' he thought to himself.  
  
With these things I'll never say  
  
When he didn't reply, she got frustrated and heaved a loud sigh. Before he could protest, she was on the steps to the girls' dormatories. Shaking his head in his hands and running a hand through his firey hair, he mumbled to himself "With these things I'll never say." 


End file.
